The Accomodation of the Faerie Queen
by Chi the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Neopets fic. If you don't know what it is go to http://www.neopets.com All you Wombat City fans part 11 is coming out soon


The Accommodation of the Faerie Queen

"Have you ever been on a quest with two of your classmates at Neoschool?I did, the name is Alaska, and yeah I'm a lupe not a gelert.Yeah, yeah whatever, hey bartender…Bruce, one here.What?You want to listen about my quest?Well, since your paying for my drink, why not? What? Fine you're not going to get to hear it.Oh, you will pay for it? Well, it all started when my teacher, Professor Poogle announced…"

"School is out!Have a great summer vacation!" The green, stout professor yelled as the class tumultuously ran out the door.Alaska the blue lupe ran excitedly pass one corner and to the front door and there waiting for him was his two best friends, Shingo the pink gelert, and Atsui the red keyrii.He greeted them with a loud howl and sat by them as they waited for their owners to come pick them up.

"Hey, did you read the neopian times today Alaska, Shingo?I heard that they're offering a reward of 100grand for finding the faerie queen.You know I that gives me an idea," Atsui said mischievously as straightened his whit beret.

"What exactly do you have in your mind?" Shingo replied, with a questioning look on her face.Neopia was looking gloom as dark clouds began to cover the sun.Neopets were getting into cars as they're owners drove them home. Seemed everything was quiet for one moment when.

"I know, maybe we can…nah, it won't work," The lupe thought out loud as the other two pets eyed him, like their eyes were saying, 'tell us, might not be as bad as ours.'

"Well, maybe we can ask our owners to go to the park, and you know the three will all be talking so then we can run to the train station, buy tickets, and ride to the neopian airport, which will take about a day, wait, but where are we gonna get some money to buy train _and_ airport tickets?"

"Well I can ask Marx for his money, and I can take my owner's money from her wallet… hey I'm not going to do this by myself so you three do have to do it, too."The gelert and lupe both nodded in agreement after a while of thinking.Just then, Atsui's owner Tundra came and Marx the Mallard quacked in delight as he flew from the window and jumped into Atsui's arms.

"Come Ats, we gotta go home, hope you had a great day at school," Tundra said as she picked up the male kyrii and kissed him on the cheek.She was dressed in her blue jeans and a plain black shirt that had a light blue vest overlapping it.She was very beautiful and her hazel eyes were so beautiful with her cyan hair overlapping one.Tundra blew her short hair away from her eye as she put Atsui into the car.Tundra patted the other two neopet's heads and got into the driver's seat.

"Remember what to do, meet me at the park at 3: 00!"With that, he was out of view and Shingo and Alaska waited until… 

"Howdy Alaska, ah see yer waitin here patiently wit Shingo.Why don't ah bring you home too Shingo?Seein that Russle won't pick ya up any time soon, he probly be working wit dat wretched cumputor or whateva.Well, come you two get in," Lavent said with his southern accent.Chi the meekins was there to greet Alaska with a lick on the face as he sat down.He laughed but then calmed her down with a light tap of his paw.Lavent started the caravan and started off into the road.It was very quiet and peaceful.Shingo took a Neopian Fashion Magazine from the pocket of the car and started reading it until.

"Hey Shingo, do you really think we should go to the park tomorrow?It is sort of sudden but if we don't go I think Ats will get mad."

"Well, we might as well do it, we can bring our pets along and other stuff before we go like Neocola and…"

"Shhhh," Alaska said as he looked up at Chi who was sleeping on his head.Shingo nodded and looked back at the magazine.She noticed the thunder overhead as the rain began to flood the window with pouring water.Shingo looked up at the dark heavens as the rain began to withdraw in the anger of the clap of thunder.

Spooky Forest…

"Mwahaha, I have the greatest and easiest plan to get neopoints.Do you know how your _highness_?No?I didn't think so, well here's the plan, I keep you in this jar and wait until my machine is finished.Then, I'll… wait, why should I tell you my plans, you're just a stupid faerie who isn't interested in what is to become of you.MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"The evil laugh faded as the shadows were leashed upon the dark, Spooky Forest.

Well, should I continue this story?Do you think it was good?Well neomail/review if you don't like/ like it.


End file.
